Lovers
by beckscas
Summary: Fanfic Stanathan
1. Chapter 1

Stana estava em seu apartamento observando as crianças brincando com a neve do outro lado da rua. O inverno havia chegado em NY e ela sempre amou essa época do ano. Nas suas mãos estava o roteiro do novo episódio de Castle. Ela leu novamente o trecho que estava deixando-a tão nervosa a ponto de ela não conseguir parar de morder o lábio inferior: _"Castle beija Beckett"._

- Querida, seu chocolate quente. – a voz grave fez com que ela desviasse o olhar.

- Obrigada, papai. – ela pegou a xícara de porcelana das mãos dele, absorvendo o calor e sentindo o aroma de canela que emanava do chocolate-quente-especial-dos-Katic.

Peter se sentou no imenso sofá e chamou a filha para se sentar ao seu lado. Ela se aconchegou no colo do pai, aproveitando os últimos momentos ao seu lado.

- Já estou com saudades. Cresci em uma casa cheia de sorrisos e gritos, não consigo me acostumar com essa solidão. – ela confessou com a voz entrecortada. Meu Deus, como ela odeia despedidas!

- Meu amor, apesar da distância sempre estarei com você. – ele beijou a testa da filha – Eu lembro de quando você era pequena e obrigava seus irmãos a fazer peças de teatro, você era uma figura! Na verdade ainda é... – ela fez uma careta mostrando a língua e ele soltou uma gargalhada alta, uma risada verdadeira, daquelas que se balança o corpo inteiro – E agora você é a protagonista de um seriado! Estou muito orgulhoso. – seus olhos brilhavam com o sentimento genuíno.

- Obrigada, pai! E devo isso à você e mamãe, que me proporcionaram uma vida maravilhosa e rodeada de amor. Vocês são o meu chão. -Peter envolveu a filha em um abraço apertado, lágrimas teimavam em cair dos seus olhos.

- Se cuida, criança. – eles levantaram do sofá e ele pegou sua mala que já estava no canto da parede.

- Eu te amo, pai. – ela falou o abraçando mais uma vez e o deixando em frente a porta do elevador.

- Também te amo. – ele conseguiu responder antes de as portas se fecharem.

Ela voltou para o sofá e quando ia pegar o roteiro novamente, sentiu o celular vibrando no bolso. Quando ela olhou o nome de quem estava ligando, não conseguiu conter o sorriso: Nathan.

- Já tá descendo? – ele perguntou em um tom divertido do outro lado da linha, sem ao menos deixar ela dizer 'alô'.

- Descendo? – ela questionou, sem entender do que ele estava falando.

- Tenho uma surpresa pra você... Estou na frente do seu apartamento e você já está atrasada. – ele informou segurando o sorriso, pois sabia que ela era a pessoa mais curiosa do mundo e odiava surpresas.

- Me dá só cinco minutos.

Ela desligou e correu pro quarto. Não sabia qual seria a surpresa daquele louco, mas já estava com um frio na barriga de tanta ansiedade. Stana colocou uma calça jeans escura e uma blusa branca de mangas compridas. Nos pés uma sapatilha, porque havia a possibilidade de ele a levar para correr no Central Park. Quando o assunto é Nathan Fillion, nunca é bom arriscar.

Não era incomum Nathan aparecer de repente no apartamento dela seja pra tomar sorvete, ensaiar uma cena difícil ou assistir um filme enquanto ela faz cafuné nele. Ao longo dos anos, a parceria entre eles foi se tornando cada vez maior. Um já não sabia como era ficar mais de uma semana sem o outro.

Quando ela saiu do elevador, Nathan correu para abraça-la, ele adorava fazer isso porque era alucinado pelo cheiro único dos cabelos dela.

- Então, para onde você vai me levar? – ela perguntou enquanto eles entravam no carro dele.

- Não adianta, eu não vou falar. É uma surpresa. – ela olhou para ele cerrando os olhos, com cara de zanga.

- Você leu o roteiro? – ela perguntou baixinho e meio constrangida. Não sabia ao certo como abordar o assunto do beijo. Estava nervosa e não sabia o porquê de estar assim. Por favor, ela é uma atriz! Já beijou outros caras em cena antes.

- Hum hum. – ele simplesmente murmurou. Sabia do que Stana estava falando, mas não iria conseguir falar sobre esse assunto com ela. Há tempos ele fantasia um romance com essa mulher incrível e não queria correr o risco de deixar ela perceber esse sentimento. Nathan sabia que ela o via apenas como um amigo.

Ela não abordou o assunto novamente porque se surpreendeu quando Nathan estacionou o carro em frente ao Museu de Artes de NY.

- Surpresa! – ele falou animado, enquanto descia do carro com ela. Estava frio e ele percebeu Stana tremer levemente, apesar de ela estar usando um casaco por cima da roupa. Ele a puxou para mais perto de si, envolvendo a cintura dela, em uma abraço de lado. Cada um aproveitava a sensação de estar sentindo o toque do outro. Eles andaram juntos pela enorme escadaria até chegarem as monumentais portas principais.

- Tudo bem, já pode começar a me explicar o motivo de ter me trazido até aqui?

- Bem, quando eu fiquei sabendo de uma exposição com ovos gigantes pintados, eu sabia que nós não poderíamos perder. – ele falou animado e ela não resistiu em lhe dar um sorriso. Ovos gigantes. Bem típico de Nathan. - Além disso, eles foram feitos por artistas croatas. – ele explicou se defendendo, antes de soltá-la para comprar os ingressos.

Quase duas horas depois, ambos estavam encantados com as monumentais obras de mais de dois metros de altura. Cada ovo representava a paisagem, os costumes e a cultura de um país.

- Essa exposição é mágica! Você sabe como eu amo viajar e conhecer lugares novos, além de que também tem a Sérvia e a Croácia, os países dos meus pais. – ela estava maravilhada e seus olhos brilhavam – Obrigada por ter me trazido até aqui. Amei sua surpresa.

- E eu amei o fato de você estar aqui comigo. – ele falou, segurando as mãos dela.


	2. Chapter 2

Em um ato inesperado, Stana envolveu as mãos de Nathan nas suas. Puxando-as para o seu rosto. Ela não sabia o porquê, mas o contato da pele dele na dela deixava-a inebriada. Ele envolveu a pele macia, contornando os traços delicados com as pontas dos dedos.

Uma parte imensa dele queria beijá-la naquele momento, sentir a sensação dos lábios dela nos seus, as mãos dela passando pelos seus cabelos. Ele sabia que era arriscado, mas preferia se arrepender por ter tentado do que ficar imaginando o que teria acontecido caso ele tivesse agido.

Nathan deu um passo à frente, colando seu corpo ao dela, suas mãos ainda envolviam as maçãs do rosto dela.

Stana sorriu. Aquele sorriso doce e tímido tão envolvente quanto os raios de sol no primeiro dia do verão. Aquele sorriso que deixava os dias dele mais leves e cheios de alegria. Esse sorriso único foi o estopim para ele.

– Stana, se eu fizer uma coisa, promete que não vai ficar brava comigo, ou se afastar de mim, ou deixar nossa amizade de lado?

– Cara, o que você quer fazer? – ela pergunta, desconfiada.

– Só me promete isso? – ele pede, quase sussurrando.

– Tudo bem. – ela diz.

– Feche os olhos...

– Por quê?

– Só feche os olhos, por favor? – ele fala agora com os lábios roçando suavemente no rosto dela.

– O.K.

Stana fecha os olhos e Nathan respirou fundo tomando coragem para dar o grande passo. Ele se aproxima devagar e fecha os olhos até que chegar à boca dela, dando-lhe um pequeno beijo, sentindo os suaves lábios dela tocando os seus. Stana, abre os olhos assustada de início, mas depois que percebe - ou acha que percebe - o que está ocorrendo, se entrega ao beijo, indo contra sua própria razão. Ele a beija profunda e apaixonadamente, como queria ter feito há muito tempo. Após alguns segundos Stana se dá conta do que está fazendo, se pergunta que porra está fazendo com seu melhor amigo e recua assustada. Nathan imediatamente abre os olhos também assustado com a reação dela.

– O que aconteceu? – Ele pergunta, temendo o pior e ao mesmo tempo muito confuso. Ela havia retribuído o beijo, então por que se afastou?

Ela não responde, está em estado de choque.

– O que aconteceu, Stana? – Ele tenta novamente.

Ela não diz nada, só começa a andar para trás. Depois se vira e começa a correr sem olhar para trás. Deixando Nathan sem saber o que fazer.

Ela correu até não ter mais forças para segurar o choro que estava preso em sua garganta. Acenou para um táxi que estava passando e foi para o seu apartamento, seu porto seguro. Um lugar onde ela poderia colocar os pensamentos e os sentimentos em ordem.

Nunca em toda a sua vida ela se sentiu tão confusa. Estava se achando uma idiota por estar assim. Pelo amor de Deus, ela não é mais uma adolescente para ficar tão atônita.

Ficou repassando milhares de vezes o que aconteceu na sua cabeça. Quase podia sentir os lábios dele nos seus novamente. Não podia negar que adorou o jeito que ele a beijou. Mas Nathan é seu melhor amigo, caramba! Não que ela nunca tivesse sentido atração por ele, mas nunca havia percebido nenhum sinal por parte dele de que a amizade deles estava se transformando em algo a mais.

Ele é seu Nathan.

Ela sempre adorou o fato de ele saber tudo sobre filmes antigos, passar horas falando pra ela sobre o seu sonho de viajar pela Europa em cima de uma Harley Davidson. Ela ama os seus sorrisos, as suas brincadeiras e o fato de ás vezes ele parecer uma criança de 9 anos. O admira por ele se preocupar mais com os outros do que consigo mesmo.

Stana estava deitada no chão da sala, os pés em cima do sofá. Ela ainda não havia conseguido parar de chorar. Não sabia o que estava sentindo, mas tinha certeza de uma coisa: queria desesperadamente que ele estivesse ali com ela. A envolvendo em um abraço apertado, falando que tudo vai dar certo, a beijando...

_**Notas finais do capítulo**_

_Não cumpri a promessa de um capítulo maior, mas o próximo vai ser enorme para compensar, ok?  
Beijos!  
Não esqueça de deixar seu comentário e suas ideias para a história :)_


	3. Chapter 3

Ela acordou com o barulho irritante do telefone. Olhou para o relógio na cabeceira da cama e viu que já estava 40 minutos atrasada para as filmagens. Levantou para atender o telefone que tocava sem parar, se xingando mentalmente por ter esquecido de programar o despertador.

– Stana, você está doente? – o assistente do diretor perguntou apreensivo do outro lado da linha.

– Não. Estou bem. Só acordei tarde... Chego aí em vinte minutos. – ela respondeu com a voz meio roca.

– Tudo bem, então. Estamos te esperando para gravar as externas sem o Nathan e por último a grande cena do beijo.

"A grande cena do beijo". Ela desligou ainda meio aérea. Depois de tudo o que aconteceu na noite anterior, Stana chegou à uma conclusão tão óbvia que estava se culpando por não ter percebido antes: ela ama Nathan. E não só como melhor amigo. Depois de ficar repassando em sua cabeça todos os seus momentos juntos com ele, conseguiu montar todas as peças desse enorme quebra-cabeças.

Ela sempre procurou por alguém que sempre estivesse lá por ela, e que ela estivesse lá por ele. E agora se deu conta de que já havia encontrado essa pessoa. E estava radiante por essa pessoa ser Nathan. Um homem maravilhoso e que a conhece de trás pra frente. Um cara cujo charme deixa qualquer mulher abismada... Mas ela não tinha ideia de como ele iria agir depois do que aconteceu, depois de ela ter fugido dele.

Tomou um banho rápido e correu para o trabalho. As cenas externas foram intensas, cansativas, e demoraram mais do que o esperando. Quando o diretor anunciou que a próxima seria a última cena, já eram quase dez horas da noite.

Ela viu de longe Nathan se aproximando da área de filmagens. Ele estava com o rosto cansado e abatido e sentiu um aperto no coração ao constatar que ela lhe causara isso.

Tudo o que Stana queria nesse momento era conversar com ele, lhe falar sobre seus sentimentos e pedir desculpas por ter saído correndo, por não ter percebido que eles estavam tão envolvidos... Falar que estava disposta a fazer dar certo. Não se importava com o que a mídia sensacionalista iria dizer ou com o que os produtores da série iriam achar. Ela só queria ele.

Pensou em ir até ele antes de começarem a gravar a cena, mas antes que ela pudesse dar um passo em direção à Nathan, o diretor a chamou para começar a gravação.

Ela foi para o lugar onde deveria ficar e Nathan chegou logo depois. Ele não olhava para os olhos dela, estava magoado demais para isso. Stana sentia em seu corpo um leve tremor, suas mãos estavam frias, mas não sabia se era por conta do frio ou do nervosismo.

O diretor repassou rapidamente as instruções de como ele queria a cena. Castle e Beckett iriam fingir que estavam bêbados para enganar o bandido, mas quando percebem que ele não está caindo no teatrinho, ele a surpreende com um beijo.

Os dois atores entraram no carro de Beckett, onde a gravação começaria. No meio tempo entre eles entrarem e o diretor iniciar a gravação, Stana tentou se aproximar de Nathan, mas ele se esquivou e ficou criando teorias sobre o porquê dessa tentativa de aproximação dela.

– AÇÃO! – eles ouviram o grito do lado de fora e começaram a fazer o combinado. Saíram do carro, Um se apoiando no outro para fingir que estavam bêbados, ela sussurrando que não estava funcionando...

E mesmo sabendo o que estava prestes a acontecer, Stana não conseguiu deixar de se surpreender quando Nathan a segurou por trás e a puxou para um beijo. Eles simplesmente esqueceram que estavam gravando uma cena e se entregaram. Os lábios de um buscando desesperadamente o do outro, os corpos colados, as mãos dela no rosto dele, as dele na cintura dela, puxando-a mais para si.

Mas Nathan ainda estava meio distante, então Stana aprofundou o beijo e foi como se ela dissesse "Eu também preciso de você".

– CORTAAAA! – o diretor gritou impaciente por eles terem errado grande parte da cena.

Eles estavam tão envolvidos nesse beijo alucinante, que nem ouviram e foi preciso o diretor gritar incessantemente até os dois se separarem.

– Os ânimos estão muito exaltados hoje, é melhor deixarmos essa cena para amanhã. – ele anunciou, dispensando o resto da equipe.

Era esse o momento. Stana ainda estava meio zonza por conta do beijo, mas isso não a impediu de ir correndo até o camarim de Nathan depois de o procurar por toda a área de filmagens e não o achar. Meu Deus, ele estava do lado dela! Como ele conseguiu sair sem ela perceber?

Seu coração batia acelerado quando ela abriu a maçaneta do camarim, mas ele não estava lá.

– Você sabe onde está o Nathan? – perguntou para a maquiadora que estava recolhendo suas coisas.

– Querida, acredito que ele já tenha ido embora.

Stana correu para o estacionamento usando todas as suas forças, os saltos faziam o barulho alto em contato com o chão e por onde ela passava, todos a olhavam assustados.

Chegou no estacionamento do subsolo e o viu já abrindo a porta do carro.

– Nathan, espera! – ela gritou ainda sem fôlego por conta da corrida.

Ele se virou para ela, a mágoa estampada no seu rosto, os olhos sem aquele brilho que ela sempre tanto amou nele.

– Eu não quero falar com você agora. – ele falou com a voz grave, sério. Stana não se deixou intimidar e foi andando até ele, deixando seu corpo bem próximo do dele.

Percebendo o que ela estava fazendo, Nathan a puxou inesperadamente e a virou, prensando-a entre a porta do carro e o corpo dele.

– O que você quer? O que está tentando fazer? – ele perguntou irritado, suas mãos estavam coladas no carro, por cima dos ombros dela.

Os olhos de um mel profundo o encaravam surpresos, mas decididos.

– Eu te amo. – ela falou, direta e objetiva, o que estava preso na sua garganta.

Ele a encarou com o olhar confuso. Centenas de emoções passavam pelos olhos dele. Mágoa, desejo, amor...

Sem pensar duas vezes e antes mesmo que ele demostrasse alguma reação à suas palavras, Stana colocou suas mãos na nuca dele, fazendo com Nathan sentisse um arrepio, e puxou seu rosto para próximo do dela, enquanto acariciava o lábio inferior dele com seus lábios, pedindo passagem…

Nathan findou a luta de sentimentos que estava acontecendo de dentro de si e a surpreendeu ao aprofundar aquela suave carícia.

Ele a pressionou ainda mais no carro, o beijo ficando cada vez mais intenso, suas mãos dançavam pelo corpo dela. Stana mordeu o lábio inferior dele, o deixando ainda mais alucinado com aquele beijo.

Procurando por ar, eles se separam, mas ela não tirou as mãos de seu rosto e ficou o acariciando. Nathan olhou para aquela cena, o rosto de Stana vermelho, as mãos dela o acariciando do jeito que ele sempre quis... Não conseguiu evitar que um sorriso bobo se formasse no canto da sua boca.

– Eu te amo. – ela sussurrou novamente.

– Eu sempre te amei. – ele confessa, com os lábios já buscando os dela novamente.

– Vamos tentar... – ela começou a falar, antes de os lábios dele alcançarem os dela.

– Certo, então. – ele fala antes de recomeçarem a dança embriagante. Eles não conseguiam deixar de sorrir entre os beijos e quase não conseguiam acreditar no que estava acontecendo

Nathan separou seus lábios dos dela, buscando seu pescoço. O cheiro inebriante que emanava dela já estava o deixando zonzo. Ela sabia que várias marcas iriam ficar em seu pescoço e resolveu não iria deixar barato. Stana sabia como o deixar a beira da loucura. Puxou o rosto dele para cima e mordeu seu lábio inferior novamente, mas não o beijou. Ao invés disso, fez o que ela sempre quis fazer... Distribuiu beijos e mordidas pelo queixo dele e em resposta ao que ela estava fazendo, Nathan pressionou ainda mais seu corpo no dela, como se isso ainda fosse possível. Ela colou seus lábios no lóbulo da orelha dele, e sussurrou sensualmente um "vamos dar o fora daqui".


End file.
